It might have been a mistake
by RoaringTurtle
Summary: What if Ren wasn't the fearless leader? What if Shido and the Conspiracy had broken his spirit? What if he couldn't summon a persona? What will happen to the Phantom Thieves without a leader?
1. Chapter 1: Ren's Beginning

Chapter 1: Ren's Beginning

All in all, this was shaping up to be the second worst day of my life. First I forgot my umbrella, then I got lost on the way to school, and now some half naked pervert king ordered some knights to hold me against the wall. And I was also probably late to school, Boss was going to kill me.

Although Boss may have some competition, since according to that half naked man, he was going to kill me after the Vulgar Boy.

It hurt to see-Sakamoto? That is what the guy who looked straight out of the Emperor's New Clothes had called the blonde-getting beaten, physically and verbally. The blonde had tried to help me, even telling me to leave run and leave him behind. But this scene was just so familiar, so I froze. That hesitation probably sealed both of our fates though, since neither of us were going to get of out this now. I felt bad since Sakamoto didn't deserve that. The blonde had been the nicest person to me since I arrived in Tokyo, since the guy tried showing him a shortcut on the way to school... And just that I guess. But Sakamoto didn't look at me with fear or disgust, so that was good, I guess. Oh my god... So far, the nicest person I've met is literally a delinquent. I'm very disappointed, I need to give those people else a talking to.

But I was forced out of my musings and back into reality when I heard Sakamoto begging for his life. I don't want to hear that... They were going to get me next. No, I need to focus on something else... I need a distraction.

Fortunately those knights took the opportunity to bump my head against the wall again. Actually maybe I wasn't in reality considering the weird castle that was where my school should have been. Also I could have sworn there was a young girl's voice somewhere. And that glowing butterfly... Also was it just me or did the entire room look blue? The situation must be making me hallucinate. That was the only way any of this could happen. I mean, our justice system was a joke, but no one could just get away with murdering people... right? But maybe this guy could. I just had to get on the wrong side of another of those guys...

Actually scratch that, the knights shoving me against the wall felt very real. Damn, I also missed most of what the butterfly said since he was wasting time thinking about myself. Damn, slamming your head against a wall hurts. I would not recommend. Oh shit, they were going to do it again. I tensed up my shoulders to prepare for it, although it probably won't matter that much soon.

"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch?" A new voice asked, clearing my thoughts, "Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"

Oh god, that time. I had stepped into something I had no business being in. That decision was all it took to make my friends leave, to make my own parents get rid of me, and to make everyone see something not human. If I had ignored it, I wouldn't even be in Tokyo, about to watch this good guy, Sakamoto, get killed.

"It might have been," I mumbled. Not completely sure if that was the best thing to say, but it was the truth. But that didn't matter right now, this was different. This was my business, since my life was at stake. And this guy wouldn't turn snitch, hopefully.

"Very well... It appears you are still unready. We shall meet again, but I can sense your resolve, so for the moment..." The voice faded away, cackling maniacally, but there wasn't much time to think about that, since a ring of blue fire swept the room, knocking down the guards holding him. But while the perverted King was distracted with the mysterious appearance of the flames, Sakamoto tackled him.

"Ha, ya like that, you son of a bitch?" The delinquent taunted, but while he was doing that, I saw keys on the ground. With a quick *yoink* I grabbed the keys and locked that pervert in there. I was going to savor my victory when I heard him calling guards to let him out. Suddenly realizing we had somewhere very important to be, the delinquent and I ran like hell. If only one of us knew what we were doing...

* * *

So Ryuji (that was the Vulgar boy's first name) and I managed to escape the castle with the help of the strange creature that was not-a-cat named Morgana. What was the world coming to when the talking mascot looking cat that could use magic to fight monsters wasn't even the strangest part of the day.

No, what was really strange was Ryuji. When they were trying to escape, we saw someone in a cage, and he had wanted to stop and help them. It might have been the adrenaline before, but while we were running, I suddenly realized that we almost died. Just the thought almost made me lose control of my legs and trip. Not that Ryuji would notice, considering he was limping the whole way. But that guy wanted to help someone else. The same boy who was beaten within a inch of his life while he was down by that king and we had barely managed to escape, but he was concerned about someone else. And when they were running for their lives, he was bickering with Morgana. I mean I know I am not the best person to chide someone about getting distracted, but still. It was just so incomprehensible. Seriously, my only thought was how to get out of this nightmare, and a few tangents but it wasn't like I was bothering anyone. How was Ryuji so relaxed? Why did he want to keep getting involved? We can't do anything, and we've had to rely on the cat, so unless more flames decided to appear randomly, we were dead weight. But if if those keep occurring, then the knights get surprised anymore. There must be some golden spot for spontaneous combustion. I could feel myself smirking so I tried to put on that poker face I had practiced. No one got annoyed at that. Back to the original topic: Ryuji's messed up priorities.

They're not bad, per se, but I feel like it would just get him in trouble someday. And after we introduced ourselves, I still kinda wanted to talk to him some more. Maybe Ryuji would be different from those guys, and won't leave when he learned the truth.

* * *

Arriving late to school was the actual worst, what a fun addition to the already terrible day. First there were the cops, and then the accusatory glares from the teachers. I can't look any of them in the eyes, and just nod, but that wasn't anything new. It's not like it mattered much though. I got separated from good guy Ryuji as I had started to call him in my head (not that I could say that in real life, let alone his first name), but we planned to meet at lunch. And then I just kind of zoned out when Ms. Kawakami lectured about my tardiness, or at least that was what I think it was about. She was one of the adults that didn't want anything to do with me, which, I guess, is better than those who make sure that I know that I'm on thin ice because of his prohibition. Gee, thanks. That's real helpful. I had no idea before you told me. Not that I could actually say that to one of them.

But more than anything, I was just relieved that King Pervert, or Mr. Kamoshida (apparently he's a teacher at the school) had no idea who I am, although this also meant I have no excuse for being late. But it's probably better to only be considered late. The last thing my probation needed was me assaulting a teacher. That'd blow over reeeeal well. I just need to keep my head down for one year and stay out of trouble. Maybe then, things might go back to normal. They would know that I served my time, and maybe my parents would take him back. Understand that I had changed. That I knew what I did was wrong and won't ever repeat it. And who knows, maybe since no one here knows what I did, I might make some friends.

I was stupid for being optimistic. Those hopes were dashed the second I stepped into the classroom.

Ms. Kawakami introduced me, lying that I was feeling sick earlier, which was why I'm late. But almost immediately I heard whispers about my record. Also that I was having an affair with that one flashy female student who I saw on the way to school that morning. The latter was nonsense, but the former was literally the end of any chance I had of having fun this year. They weren't supposed to know, the teachers had said so-

Actually, I think I know where I went wrong. You would think I knew by now about believing in those kinds of people. So now I had to hear the muttering of students in the hallways whenever I passed. About how I have a knife on me, how I would jump people in alleys, or even that I jaywalked. In my defense, there was no one on the road at that time. But even one of the teachers was even talking to the principle about how they shouldn't have accepted a criminal. Assholes. The rumors had spread throughout the school, so even Ryuji probably heard about it by now. Those teachers made him out to be some delinquent, but even Ryuji must have had standards. Nonetheless I wandered towards the rooftop, since it wasn't like there was anywhere else to go. Why'd I do these things to myself, I could feel the scowl on my face and I tried to correct it. Honestly, I wouldn't blame Ryuji if he decided to ditch.

That record was going to be a red mark that followed me for the rest of my life. Normally I would've chided myself for thinking about that particular subject before I got too depressed, but it was probably better than accidentally hearing what those students were muttering about. Nobody cared that I'm on prohibition, that I'm only allowed here because someone thought I deserved a second chance. This was the only school that would actually take him, and it turns out, it was only in name. This was going to be a fuuuun school year, I could feel the frown, but actually couldn't care to fix it anymore as I reached the staircase for the roof.

Surprisingly, behind the unlocked doors of the roof that was supposedly off-limits (Look at this criminal with his blatant disregard for the rules, I can hear tomorrow's rumors already), was one Ryuji Sakamoto. He must not have heard about my record yet.

"There you are," Ryuji sighed in relief, "Sorry for calling you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him', huh?"

"Actually," I admitted, "I wasn't really listening..."

Ryuji looked shocked for a second, before breaking out into a laugh, "Sorry, you just look kinda serious, with those glasses an' all."

"Really? I thought it would be expected from a criminal like me." It popped out of my mouth before I realized, so I gave a nervous laugh, hoping it would play off as a joke. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Right... I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' bout it. No wonder you were so gutsy. Though I guess that kinda puts us in the same boat." Ryuji didn't seem to think much of it, but and I think I let out a sigh of relief as I started to lean back on the desk. It felt like some tension was leaving. My shoulders felt loose for once. It was kinda nice. Ryuji suddenly started to lowered his voice, this must be serious, maybe Ryuji was going to tell me a secret, like that his hair was dyed. It wasn't that well hidden, those teachers had told him to dye his hair back so it must not have been that well kept of a secret. "...What was all that that happened? Ya know like the castle and all... It was for real, right? Not a Dream?" Damn, so this was business. I was hoping we could have put aside that particular can of worms, but that wasn't going to happen. I guess it might be important to know whether you were crazy or not. Or at the very least we could be crazy together.

"Yeah... But I don't know... It was really weird. Like if I wrote this in my journal, and Boss ever read it, he might send me back..." I gave a nervous chuckle as I attempted to joke, and Ryuji even cracked a smile back.

"An' when the lawyer asks bout it, they'll think you're high or jokin' round." Ryuji continued. I felt a short laugh escape, and it felt like my first real laugh in a long time, not like that smirking habit that I needed to stop. But to be fair, it's hard since I'm just that funny.

So Ryuji told me about Kamoshida and the rumors and we spent some time wondering if any of that was real. It was a little uncomfortable when Ryuji mentioned going to the castle again, but thankfully he dismissed the idea. It felt kind of weird that Ryuji thanked me at one point for saving his life, since I really didn't do anything, so I chose to ignore it. That's how most people deal with their issues, right?

That night, after being chastised by Boss, I think the only remotely good thing about the day was when Ryuji asked to talk if they see each other in the halls, and he even asked me to call him by his first name! That meant they were friends, right? Maybe the year wouldn't be too bad... I already have one more friend than when I arrived. Unfortunately a nagging part of my head remarked that that was probably it. Shut up me. Such an asshole. This is why you don't have any friends. Also that criminal record...

When I fell asleep, I dreamed of prisons, which was normal, and a large nosed man, who seem disappointed for some reason. Fortunately, when you wake up, you rarely remember your dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: King, Queen, and Ren

Chapter 2: King, Queen, and Ren

You know, today's probably going to be a good day. I remembered to bring an umbrella, me and my friend Ryuji were going to do friend stuff, and the girls outside were gossiping about someone named Takamaki. Okay, so I felt a little bad about that, but it was nice to not hear about me for once. Oh yeah, do the people in Tokyo have nothing better to do than gossip? Literally on the train those people were talking about Mental Shutdowns. It wasn't like they knew anything about those. And those girls were just being jealous. Then again, people did that back home too... I guess people just suck everywhere.

And speaking of people who knew nothing, it feels like my first period teacher was targeting me... He tried to teach about the rules of society and how we should shouldn't be scum who break the laws, so you know, just a feeling. Literally, what does that have to do with history. Luckily I could answer whatever question he asked. It was about how logic was necessary to be a good member of society or something.

I think most of my teachers were that way. Mr. Kamoshida even warned that flashy female student, who apparently was Takamaki, about me. Pot calling the kettle black much? Look at how uncomfortable she looked during that whole thing! I suppose I should feel more sympathetic for her, considering we are kinda similar, in regards to rumors at least-also she's apparently my girlfriend-but literally the first thing she did was call me a lair. I mean, she was right about me lying about why I was late to school, but I'm still going to hold a grudge.

On the bright side, when I was leaving school, I ran into "Good Guy" Ryuji. Can you believe he was actually waiting for me? Actually, on second thought, it was probably because he didn't have any other friends... Poor guy was treated basically the same as me, which was weird since I was a dangerous criminal. What did he do to get everyone to avoid him like this. And don't delinquents usually have gangs? Where were those guys!? Actually, Shujin looks like one of those prestigious schools, so maybe there weren't that many classic delinquents. Which begs the question, why was Ryuji here? Well whatever, it's fine! We can be lonely, together.

"Yo Ren," Ryuji called, look at us, so causal! We are practically best friends at this point. I've never really had a best friend before... Oh shit, he's waiting for a response.

"Hey," I tried to look non-nonchalant... as if I didn't spend a good five seconds in silence. I hope he doesn't think I forgot him for a moment there. I was just lost in thought, I swear!

"You're headin' to the station, right? Wanna go together?" He asked. Obviously yes! There is literally no one else in my life right now... Actually I think I may be a little desperate for friends now that I think about it... I need to dial it back for a second.

We walked for a bit, and I think I got over my initial excitement of someone treating me like a person. Basically we complained about teachers, but I could tell there was a topic he really wanted to talk about. I braced myself when he finally got to it.

"So, you wanna talk about that castle from yesterday," he began, "I wanna believe it was just a dream, but I just can't. I can't act like nothin' happened. It has to do with that bastard after all," I'm guessing that the bastard was Mr. Kamoshida. They had some history together, and I probably would've figured it out with the subtext, but whatever Mr. Kamoshida talks, it just goes in one ear and out the other. It was hard to take someone who you saw in only a King's robe and underwear that seriously. Also he reminds me of someone I'd rather not think about. Not that it matters too much. "I gotta find out what's up with that place, no matter what. And y'know, you're the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?"

Oh. My. God. Someone was relying on me. I almost said yes instinctively, but then the logic part of my brain warned me against it. Stupid brain, I'm gonna get a lobotomy, and then we'll see whose laughing. Hopefully Ryuji wouldn't hate me too much for this, "Sorry, I can't," As I said that, his face fell, so I quickly tried to explain it, I can't push away "Good Guy" Ryuji! "I'm on Probation, so I can't do anything to get myself in trouble... And you saw what happened last time, we'd have been screwed if we hadn't run into Morgana..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It'd be dangerous, 'sides, the last thing either of us need is nother reason to get us trouble." Ryuji nodded, I guess he accepted my point, but I still felt like I let him down. He looked sad... well it was probably for the best. Better miserable than dead I always say! The rest of the walk was silent, I wonder if I did something wrong. I probably should've just gone with him. This was "Good Guy" Ryuji, I mean, he wouldn't lead me wrong. But despite that, we got to the station and separated. I didn't particularly want to return to Leblanc, so I decided to explore the underground mall. It was nice to be somewhere that nobody knew me. Although I still felt a little bad about turning him down.

On the bright side, I got his phone number, so maybe he wasn't too made at me.

* * *

A little later after school, I got a text from Ryuji:

Ryuji: Duuuuuuuuude

Ryuji: I need to tell you what happened

Ryuji: It was effing crazy

Ren: Sure, where do you wanna meet?

Ryuji: There's this beef bowl place I go to

Ryuji: Its the shit

Ryuji: We can talk there

We met at the resteraunt after he sent me the location. It takes a while to get there, so I hope he didn't wait long. I don't think it matters actually, seeing as he was busy wolfing down a bowl. He still perked up when he saw me enter. Look at this day old friendship, we already had a fight too. We must be like best friends or something by now.

"So after you left, I was gonna go home, but I just couldn't leave it like that, y'know. So I fiddled around with this weird app that showed up on my phone," He started, but that reminded me of the weird app that appeared on my phone earlier, it must have been how we got in, "And so I tried some shit, and then I managed to get into the castle."

"That could've been dangerous..." I started, and I got my beefbowl. Time to see if it was really "the shit." Wait no, concern for my new bestie is more important than food. They should make friendship smell more appetizing.

"Nah dude! After I got in, I found Morgana, and he s'plained what it was. It's like the distortion heart or some shit. 'S basically how he sees the school. Morgana was kind of ass though. Either way, we snuck 'round and investigated those cells from earlier. Can you believe that son of a bitch sees students as slaves!? He's unforgivable," Ryuji's fist clenched, but it still sounded dangerous. I wouldn't asked about it, but my mouth was full of beef and rice. Ryuji was right, this is "the shit." Oh, he's talking about the story now. Gotta listen, but also need to savor this... truly a conundrum. Hopefully I can multitask "memorized their faces, I'll ask them tomorrow. Anyways, so I brought a gun,"

"Wha-" I almost spit my food out before Ryuji assured me that it was a model gun.

"So I was gonna use it to bluff 'n stuff, but apparently it works there, somehow. 'Nyways, so me and Morgana fought the monsters, he called them shadows. Can you believe that he was talking all big, but 'spects me to pull off their masks? But later we ran into Kamoshida's Shadow, which is like his inner thoughts, which is somehow more disgusting the real version. Least he doesn't hide it behind that effing smile... So some... stuff happened and Mona was down, but then I summoned something called a Persona. It's like some weird, floating pirate, like how Morgana had that guy behind him, that kinda JoJo shit, y'know? So now I can use magic, it so effing cool!" His enthusiasm was contagious, and even I felt myself smiling hearing him talk about his superpowers. "And then I got this cool outfit. You should've seen the looks on those shadow's faces! So I saved Morgana, but then he told us to run cause we wouldn't be able to handle another ambush. And then I just had to tell someone this shit!"

I was speechless for a bit. What else would you say to someone like that. If I hadn't been there before, if I hadn't seen Morgana use magic earlier, I'd have thought he was lying. "Sounds like you had fun," I finally managed.

"Nah, it was super stressful! We were basically running for our lives the whole time," Despite that, Ryuji had this huge grin. Not gonna lie, using magic sounds super fun. "Imma head back tomorrow, cause there's still a lot of shit to do," I nodded, wondering where he was going with this, "So I wanted to know if you wanted in next time... y'know, since we can fight back an' all."

I think a part of me wanted to say yes, but I just couldn't get involved in something dangerous. The last thing I needed was for people to think I got into a fight. I just need to keep my head down. I just wished Ryuji wouldn't look so crestfallen when I said no.

"Nah, I get it. Probably don't need to go back 'nyways. I already got the faces memorized" He looked so proud, you go Ryuji! "But Imma go 'round, askin' the Volleyball members 'bout the bastard, wanna come? I know he's abusin' them, and Imma collect evidence and get it to the cops!" He offered. I felt bad about declining his other offers, but this was innocent enough.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do tomorrow," Nothing wrong with going around, meeting the other students. But a more cynical side of me could already tell that this probably wasn't going to gather much. Mr. Kamoshida was the school's golden boy. It would take more than just two delinquents to convince those members to side with them. Also the police aren't exactly my idea of people who solve problems, but maybe they would if it was someone else in trouble.

Ryuji seemed happy at that, and he continued to talk about the palace, how Morgana had taught him how to ambush from the shadows, how he had this dope skull mask, or even complaining about how the model pistol just didn't feel right in his hands. He also tried to put more ginger in my bowl. That would ruin the taste. Was it ignorance, or maliciousness? I started to doubt how much of a "Good Guy" he really was.

But when Ryuji had described how the prisoners had felt about Mr. Kamoshida, about how they just accepted their fate and weren't going to fight back, since it would only make thing worse, it made me feel something weird in the pit of my stomach. Almost disappointed, but I wasn't entirely sure in who.

* * *

That evening, when I got home, Boss was waiting. He gave his usual spiel about staying out of trouble. I mean, I know I said that I wasn't fond of those adults, but something seemed softer, almost kinder than them. I mean, he was letting me stay, which was more than what my parents did. And he ended it with something about staying away from troublemakers, which made me think of my only friend.

That castle was dangerous, even Ryuji's said so! And even if Ryuji did get superpowers, Morgana had them too, and they almost died! But I can't really stop him. He respected my decision not to go in, so I guess I should respect his decision to go in? I mean, he was doing something good, and it wasn't like anyone else was planning on doing something about Mr. Kamoshida. Seriously, how blind was the school if they hadn't noticed!? I tried to ignore whatever cynical thoughts popped into my head in response to my rhetorical question. Ugh, friendship was complicated, but it was nice to have someone like this again.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

Chapter 3: Talk

In my humble opinion, schools are a place to nurture young academic talent. To achieve that, there should be no distractions. Specifically, distractions like volleyball rallies or PE. It has nothing to do with the fact that the PE Teacher and Volleyball coach just happened to hate me for some reason, or the fact that he was an abusing asshole, no... not that at all.

Like, who thought having the students watch the boys team play against the teachers was a good idea? Its not like any of the students actually cared. Most just sat on the sides, playing on their phones. And once this ended, we could watch them play the girls team... yay.

Actually, it didn't look like the guys on the volleyball team liked this that much either. I think the only person having fun was Mr. Kamoshida.

On the bright side, there was "best friend" Ryuji though. On most days, we don't see each other since we are in different classes, but in this school wide event, so us friendless delinquents could meet up. But Mr. Kamoshida still somehow messed that up. Ryuji always gets in a bad mood around that guy. Mr. Kamoshida's the worst.

So imagine my surprise when Ryuji broke his vow of scowling to start muttering in the opposite direction. Can you believe it!? There was someone in this school who could distract him from Mr. Kamoshida? He was looking at the flashy female student. Wait, did he like her? But according to the rumors, she was my girlfriend! Were we in a love triangle? No, our friendship would survive as long as we remembered the Bro Code. She was sitting alone, which made me feel some uncomfortable empathy.

Ryuji must have noticed that I was curious since he tried to play it off, "Pretty boring, right?"

Hm? Hmmmmm? Is Ryuji hiding something? He was brooding up until now... Did he know her? Was she going to steal my friendship! I earned this fair and square! She'll have to fight me! Oh wait, I'm smirking again... actually, it might be okay since its Ryuji.

Wait, did she look at Ryuji too! Did they actually know each other? I mean, they were both blonde, so it wasn't impossible. Is there a blonde club?

"Something wrong?" I asked. Just because I tended to tune out people I didn't like didn't mean I wanted to be left in the dark on these kinds of things.

"It's just something I saw in the castle," He said in hushed tones, "You probably don't wanna hear it,"

"The slaves," I guessed, it would probably be troubling if you knew your classmates were being abused and the guy in question was smiling like an angel and getting cheered on.

"Well, there's that, but also one of our classmates in particular, she was... different in that world. And if the slaves thing is true, then..." He seemed to have some trouble putting it into words. Unfortunately, there wasn't much time for that, since one of Mr. Kamoshida's spikes had hit a kid in the face. Oh wait, I think I know him! He's my class representative! Kinda wish I didn't though, since it somehow felt worse. Luckily, the darling Mr. Kamoshida rushed over to apologize, to make sure his precious student was okay. Must've been a Freudian slip and he forgot this wasn't practice.

But once the kid was out of sight, Mr. Kamoshida returned to his smiling self and it didn't sound like anyone cared anymore. Except Ryuji, of course, muttering how the bastard would pay soon enough.

Today was better than yesterday, though. When we were eating, and he described how Mr. Kamoshida saw the students, he was shaking with rage. We kind of glossed over the details since I was worried he might kill someone if he had to keep thinking about it, and no one in that restaurant deserved that. From the workers who made the delicious food to the patrons who had very good taste, it was a room of saints.

Just to be safe, Ryuji and I decided to ditch the rally after that. Not that anyone really cared. Plenty of students had filtered out, and besides, who would dare cross Ren Amamiya: Knife carrier, Serial mugger, and Serial Jaywalker. Truly a force to be feared! Also his partner in crime: Ryuji Sakamoto, who was a little loud and vulgar at times, truly a menace.

On the way out, Ryuji was complaining non stop about Mr. Kamoshida about stuff like how he was acting like a king and what a douche bag he was.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "And his nose too! Its so large! And those sideburns... would it kill him to cut them?" Okay so Ryuji kind of already mentioned most of Mr. Kamoshida's faults and there wasn't much left, but I'm not going to let this chance to complain about him go. My Best Friend seemed a little confused, but he seemed to accept it after a moment. He must not have noticed those before, well I'm glad to help Ryuji!

"...Well anyways. We should go look for those guys who were slaves in the castle. They should all be here, so there must be someone we can find someone to spill on that bastard. Then he'll see..." This was a man out for blood, so I was kinda curious about what happened between them.

Apparently one of them was in my class, not that I knew him, so we went there first. The first thing that greeted me when I went inside was students whispering about how I was a criminal and was going to go off the handle if someone looked at me wrong. Well you guys were ditching too, which makes you just as bad as this criminal.

Obviously we didn't get any information out of the player, since he was adamant that his bruises were just from practice. He seemed a little interested, but he closed off the moment he heard we didn't have any proof. Well whatever. That asshole could learn a thing or two about politeness. Who starts a conversation by saying that skipping was natural for him. If he had a problem he could say it to my face. Asshole.

Me and Ryuji decided to split up to cover more ground, and so I went around asking the other players (I didn't actually know who was on the volleyball team, but if they had some gauze on them, I figured it was a safe bet) if Mr. Kamoshida was abusing them, but it all went the same way. Including the asshole-ness. It was pretty obvious something is wrong if half the team is covered in bandages, but nooooo, these were from practice. How much goodwill did Mr. Kamoshida have to insure that no one suspected anything? And there were these two who kept saying not to believe everything Ryuji said about Mr. Kamoshida, but then one idiot mentioned I had a knife. I just might add another assault charge today. Well as much as I might wish that...

The matches ended, along with our time to question without the prying eyes, and Ryuji texted me to meet him in the courtyard (Look at me, texting someone. Haven't done that in months), but instead of my partner-in-crime (or I guess stopping crime?), I met my apparent girlfriend. And she looked pissed, so I looks like I'll be sleeping on the imaginary couch tonight.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Takamaki asked it in a way that wasn't really a question, so I figured I might as well nod along, "What's with you? Like how you lied about being late the other day and all, and that weird rumor around you too," Rumor? Oh, she must mean how we were dating. Well I don't know any more about it than you, so don't bother asking me. Luckily "Good Guy" Ryuji came to my rescue.

"Whaddya want from him," Look, it is the other guy in the imaginary love triangle. Is this the part where we duel for the girl? Actually, I think I was the girl in this one... I wonder who will win my heart, Takamaki or Ryuji?

"Right back at you. You're not even in our class," Takamaki shot back. It's okay Ryuji, our best friendship transcends mortal barriers such as class rosters.

"...We just happened to get to know each other." Gasp. Ryuji, how could you betray me like this? Keeping our relationship a secret! I was so insulted I only caught the tail end of their argument. Ryuji accused her of being all "buddy-buddy" with Mr. Kamoshida, but buddy-buddy wasn't really the words I would use to describe Takamaki's relationship with him. More like very uncomfortable. But it kind of sounded like she was worried for us, which was weird since Ryuji seemed weirdly antagonistic with her.

"Why's she got to be so aggressive all the time...?" An annoyed Ryuji muttered. All the time? What's he talking about? Actually she did kind of call me a liar to my face and there was just now... but you need at least 1000 samples before you can trust a study to have no bias. It's Stats 101. Our education is failing is failing the poor boy... Also there was that abuser, so maybe I should expect less from the school. "She's probably tryin' to get dirt on us for that bastard."

"I don't think she would do that..." I felt the need to defend my fellow loner, "She seems less 'buddy-buddy' and more 'creep-uncomfortable person' with him than anything,"

"I mean, I know that, or at least I thought I did, but the shit I saw in the castle..."

"Why the past tense?"

"Hm? We just went to the same middle school s'all" he shook his head, as if to move on. Fine, keep your secrets. "Anyways, that's not important. How'd it go on your end?"

"Nada. They all insisted it was from practice." They weren't that cooperative either; why'd Ryuji want to help these guys anyways? They were jerks.

"You too, huh? I didn't get much luck on my end, either... I did get a name though: Mishima, he's in your class," Ryuji, I have literally no reason to remember anyone in my class. Don't expect this much out of me. "Apparently he gets some 'special coaching'."

"I have no idea who that is..." I told him, and he chuckled and motioned for me to follow him.

"You gotta do something 'bout that habit of yours, man. Anyways, lets catch him before he leaves." I was about to follow him, when I started to wonder what he meant by habit? I pay attention to people! I knew tons of people in my class! Like Takamaki, and Ms. Kawakami, and... You know, why do lists need to have three things in them? Why do we think it sounds natural when they have three things? I'm starting a new trend: 2 item lists.

While I was contemplating how to get everyone to agree on new conventions for language, we ran into Mashima ...But did he need to noticeably flinch when he saw us? (Apparently I did know him, he was the class representative, not that I voted for him).

Ryuji started grilling the quiet student, and it was same old song and dance as when we questioned the others. God, they were so frustrating. However, Mr. Kamoshida decided to drop by and pressure the kid into practice, even though he said he wasn't feeling well. You spiked a ball into his face, asshole! And then he threatens Ryuji! "Good Guy" Ryuji of all people!? Mr. Kamoshida was practically begging to get punched in the face! And then like the gracious angel he was, he decided to give me a gentle reminder to stay out of trouble. The dude seriously needs to learn about body language. Even if you say nice things, it doesn't hide the actual disgust you have when you look at me. Seriously, how has this guy not been caught? I've been here for a total of three days and I already knew. Well, it was more like Ryuji told me, but I trust him. Besides, it wasn't like it took Sherlock Holmes to see that all those injured guys were from the volleyball team, and the coach just happened to be super aggressive towards people he didn't like.

I would've loved to say any of that, but I just nodded and mumbled something noncommittal. Actually, I think it made him more pissed that I wasn't paying attention to him, so score one for me, I guess. He said some more things that I decided to ignore since apparently that works before storming off. On the bright side, Good Guy Ryuji stood up for me! ...I think, I wasn't really listening to Mr. Kamoshida's half of the conversation.

What was interesting was when Mishima told us that the parents and the principal knew about it. I mean, the principal, I could understand, but parents? They were supposed to be- Nevermind. These guys accepted it, so I guess there was nothing left that we could do. I wasn't part of it.

"Are you going to quit?" I asked Ryuji. I mean, he saw just how stubborn these guys are. Besides, Mr. Kamoshida might leave us alone if we stay away.

"I'll try asking the other guys one more time, that's... all I can do," He looked so crestfallen, I think he might've known as well as I did that it would be useless, but he is still trying his best for those guys. I think part of it was to get revenge on Mr. Kamoshida, but I don't know. The way he looked when we saw how Mr. Kamoshida was treating Mishima...

And it wasn't like those players treated him much better than I did.

"You're a good guy, Ryuji," I finally put into words. He was better than me at least. But I was done. He gave a small smile at the unprompted compliment, and I guess he seemed a little happier when we separated.

* * *

Today, I found out that being a volleyball player does not equal being literally the worst. I mean, its true that basically all of them are jerks, but I met one who isn't, so I guess there is only a high correlation! But anyways, Suzui is an actual angel! She's so kind! I mean, she was covered in bruises, but she was somehow worried about me. Me! She told me not to worry about the rumors... Not that they do bother me, but it was nice to hear someone not take them as fact, you know?

Apparently her friend also faces those rumors, who, according to Ryuji, was Takamaki. He was actually planning on asking Suzui to help him with Mr. Kamoshida, and it was a lucky coincidence I met her in the hallways. Maybe Ryuji was onto something, just cause most of them were assholes, didn't mean I should give up on them. There might be another Suzui.

When she was leaving, I almost wanted to ask her not to go to practice. I actually might have if I was a bit more impulsive. I mean, the rest of those guys were asshole so it was no skin off my back what happened to them, but Suzui... I don't know. Maybe she was just being polite, but she doesn't deserve that. She and "Good Guy" Ryuji should form a "doesn't deserve this" club. And maybe add Takamaki so she doesn't feel lonely.

I want to get to know Suzui better. Maybe she'll even become friends with someone like me.

Eventually, after looking through a lot of tall grass (in this case around the courtyard), I encountered a wild Ryuji. And man, was he annoyed. He must not have had any luck after I left. He should probably stay away from that black cat over there, that's a omen, I think. I know that omen is technically correct, since an omen is bad, but it feels weird seeing on it own. That's a bad omen. Yeah, that looks right. Anyways, I guess Ryuji understood that there was nothing we could do.

"They're all too scared of Kamoshida," He complained, although I could've told him that yesterday. He probably doesn't want to hear that though... I'll give him some time to vent. "At this rate, the only option is to go after him directly."

"I'm sure that'll work real well," I answered sarcastically. Seriously Ryuji, that's not a joke. Mr. Kamoshida was probably waiting for a chance to expel him.

"I know..." He looked defeated, but there was still a fire in his eyes, "But there has to be something we can do! We can't just give up like this!"

"We can't do anything..." I admitted. It just wasn't possible, no one would side with us. "Maybe someone else can do something..."

Ryuji shook his head, "I can't just stand around waiting for that... Dammit!"

But we were interrupted from our teenage angst by an unknown voice.

"You say something?" Ryuji asked. Honestly Ryuji, I know I don't speak that often but you shouldn't forget my voice.

"You didn't think you could get away without paying me back, did you?" Oh no, did Ryuji take a loan from a Yakuza cat? By the way, the source of the mysterious voice was from a cat.

Ryuji jumped back, "That voice... Is that you Morgana?" Morgana, did I know a Morgana... Oh! The strange creature from the castle.

"You're here too, Curly Hair?" Morgana asked me, somehow as condescending as a cat could be. How rude, you shouldn't refer to people with nicknames like that.

Apparently the black cat was mad at Ryuji for ditching him at the castle, and also mad because Ryuji called him a cat. Morgana was a little ball of anger, wasn't he? Ditching him was probably for the best though, I don't think the streets of Tokyo were ready for the strange creature from the castle. Actually they may think its a mascot. Those are popular in Tokyo, right?

I left Ryuji to figure out how a cat could talk and get out of the castle without a phone, but couldn't resist pretending that I couldn't hear the cat when he asked. He called me out on it immediately though; he's no fun.

Apparently the deus ex machina cat had a very convenient solution to our Kamoshida problem that he couldn't tell us since the teachers were coming. I think cats are against school policy, but I didn't feel like testing that hypothesis.

"Get your hands off me!" Morgana yowled when Ryuji tried to shove him into his bag by his collar. Actually, why did he have a collar? He didn't have an owner, did he? And those two sure didn't get along. How'd they get around that castle unnoticed if they were arguing all the time? Then again, Ryuji wasn't exactly what I call sneaky, I mean, he literally fights with Mr. Kamoshida whenever they meet. And that cocky Strange Creature stands out... Maybe those knights (Sorry "Shadows" according to what Ryuji told me yesterday), are just bad at their jobs?

"Just get in my bag," I finally offered, because I'm pretty sure if they fought for a few more seconds, we'd be busted.

"Well it'd be better than being with this blockhead," Morgana conceded, which caused them to bicker some more, which meant I only got him in the bag with a second to spare before those teachers actually saw us. Naturally, the presence of us delinquents in their esteemed school ruined their day.

After somehow getting through the day without anyone noticing my bag was wiggling and meowing, we were supposed to regroup on the roof.

"So where were you yesterday, Curly?" Morgana asked, God, was this nickname going to be a thing?

"Went to school... looked around the underground mall for a bit... Nothing special" I told him. I wonder why Morgana wanted to know... Maybe it was research on how to be human? Well the first step is to not be a cat.

"Not that! I meant why didn't you return to the castle with blondie?" It that just how he refers to people? How would he like it if I called him blackie? Well to show him the proper way of being a human, I would call him by his name. Be the bigger person and all. Or in this case the only person.

"It's too dangerous. We couldn't fight like you, Morgana" See, its not that hard to say someone's proper name, cat. Also, we went like two days ago. I guess that might be a day in cat years or something.

"Blondie went," Morgana countered, well I wasn't blondie now was I?

"Ryuji's a brave guy, much braver than me." We walked in uncomfortable silence.

"What is your name anyways?" Morgana meowed, maybe he felt awkward due to the silence, too. Good job! He's already catching on to being human.

"Ren," That's right, I was so desperate for friends I was going to get a cat to call me by my first name. Don't look at me like that.

"Well, Ren, considering that you are one of only two people who can hear me, we might as well get along..." Was that what I thought it was? A new friend? Well I would have preferred Suzui, but I'm not going to turn this down. But remember, act casual.

"Yeah, might as well," Nailed it. I probably look super cool... and maybe a bit crazy cause I'm talking to a cat.

Eventually we got to the roof and Morgana started his sales pitch on why we should go back to that castle, but that's already a hard no for me so I'm just going to wait until it's over.

But his explanation of the castle was interesting. Apparently it was how Mr. Kamoshida viewed the school, and it was like his subconscious. I guess that answered a few of my questions, but what did it say about the man that his subconscious was so dangerous? Actually probably nothing I didn't already know about him...

But it all sounded too good to be true. Here was a magical cat that was going to solve our problems by getting Mr. Kamoshida to confess, and no one would suspect a thing. That sounded vaguely familiar and ominous. But mostly suspicious. From what I knew about Morgana, he wouldn't help someone from the goodness of his heart unless there was something in it for him. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I mean he saved our lives, but only because we let him out.

"What's the catch?" I decided to ask, which seemed to surprise Morgana and Ryuji. Wait, was one of them talking... I didn't mean to interrupt. Wait, did he already explain it? I knew I missed some stuff... Do I look stupid now?

"I was getting to that..." Morgana snapped, oh good, I could pretend I knew what I was talking about. "The thing about desires, is that people need them. When stealing the distorted ones, we may accidentally take some necessary ones, like the desire to eat, sleep, or live." That sounds very serious, I knew black cats were unlucky! "They could completely shut down and might die without proper care, So..." Nope, nope, nope.

"They might die!?" Ryuji shouted, yes... Morgana just explained that. "Would it be our fault?"

"It's not like it was from natural causes," I told him, "We would be responsible."

"Sheesh... I come all this way, and this is what I get. It's not like anyone will ever find out," Morgana whined, what a child. That's not the point...

"If we do that we're no better than Kamoshida," Thank you, Ryuji, for putting it into words.

Morgana grumbled a bit and tried to peer pressure Ryuji for a bit longer, but it didn't work since he's a cat, and ran off. But I felt bad for Ryuji, it was like another path had opened up, but he couldn't take this one either. I kind of hoped he didn't find another way, with the way things were going, I didn't want to see him get disappointed again. He also looks too frustrated to want to get lunch, so I guess I'm heading home alone today, again.

On the way back, I thought about what Ryuji had said about today's investigation. So apparently he had wanted to question Suzui about Kamoshida, and by extension, Takamaki, since they were best friends. I also felt the need to question them, like if they had any pointers on best friendship for me and Ryuji. Recently all he has been able to talk about was his investigation and the castle.

So why'd Ryuji change his mind about Takamaki recently? She was obviously the person he was worried about in the palace, since she was different or whatever. But why did she matter? She wasn't on the volleyball team, and it didn't look like she had any visible bruises... This would've been so much easier to figure out if there wasn't so much information missing!

Not for the first time, I wished I had payed attention to other people. Suzui mentioned that Takamaki had rumors swirling about her. Those rumors probably had the answer, after all, they couldn't start from nothing. Well, they can, but people need to at least think there is something.

Wait, I knew one rumor about her: Takamaki was apparently my girlfriend. Not only that, she was cheating on someone with me. So they must think she's easy. But it didn't sound like that was true, because of what Suzui said about her. Let's see... That rumor started when she talked to me that day, and it was about how I was lying about being late because I was sick, so she must have remembered me from that morning. But who was she? I don't think I talked to her... She knew Ryuji, so maybe she had seen us together... No. We would have gone to the castle after immediately after we met if what Ryuji told me about the app is true. He had said the keywords after running after Mr. Kamoshida's car, so she'd have to have seen me before that. Wait, was she the girl who got into his car? I wasn't paying attention at the time, because Mr. Kamoshida had already pissed me off with that fake smile and "don't you dare say yes" attitude. That could make sense, considering he did warn her about me that one time in the hallways, so she would've known who I was if Mr. Kamoshida told her. Maybe, but why would Mr. Kamoshida bother with her, she still isn't on the volleyball team?

To figure out Kamoshida, you'd have to go into that castle, because I don't know how a sane person could understand him, and that's out of the question. Well what did I remember about that pervert king's castle... I can't believe I forgot he was a pervert. It was staring me in the face the whole time. Suddenly everything made sense. Ryuji never said what kind of slaves Mr. Kamoshida saw the students as, so I thought his only crime was physical abuse... What a sicko.

While I was mentally patting myself on the back for solving the mystery, I could hear the fanfare of sniffling in the background. That's not the background music I was expecting, I wanted the white noise of the subway. I turned to look for the offender when I saw my apparent girlfriend on the phone, somewhere between frustrated, distraught, and furious. Well speak of the devil.

That's none of my business though... Wait, don't do that! Don't cry!

"Shiho's starting position," Takamaki mumbled... Arg! She was thinking of her friend at a time like this? It's getting harder and harder to pretend like I didn't see anything.

Against my better judgement, I walked over to her and asked her a question, "Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw me, and the got up and backed away. C'mon, I don't bite, I only got arrested for assault. "Were you listening?" she asked, her eyes a little swollen.

Well I only saw her on the ground crying, but I could probably figure out why. "A little bit," That might have been a bad idea, since she looked mad.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?" Takamaki accused. Well that made it easier for me. I tried, you all saw. Better cut my losses and leave. I took a step back, but she said something that stopped me. "No, I was out of line... Sorry,"

That's a word I haven't heard in a long time... She was rubbing her eyes too. "I guess it's fine, you seem stressed." I told her. Look at me, such a gentleman who totally wasn't planning on leaving cause he was a little insulted.

"How much did you hear?" So she was calling my bluff was she? Well, all I heard about was Suzui so I guess that's a safe bet.

"Something about a friend,"

"Shiho... It's nothing!" And then Takamaki decided to run. That's dangerous! What if you bump into someone on accident, and they fall over and decided to sue!? I guess in the movies the guy would run after the girl, but I'm about as fast as Ryuji, and he limps! Then again, he does look like an athlete... I'll figure him out later, or ask, whichever seems easier. Well, hopefully she didn't run as fast as him.

I ran down the stairs, ignoring the disapproving glares, and god she was fast. This place was so big, you could get lost! Well I guess I could always use the lost children center. Actually I didn't know her first name, so if I went, I may look like a creep. I think I'll find her the normal way then. Luckily blonde hair isn't exactly common in Japan, well I guess there is always Ryuji, but I wouldn't mind seeing him.

"Stop following me!" She said when I finally found her. I did get some satisfaction when she jumped in surprise when I appeared. I'm like a ninja! "Just leave me alone," I mean, I could leave, but she was a nice person... I think. It couldn't hurt to wait. When I didn't leave, she seemed a little less angry, which is always nice, "Why'd you keep worrying about me?" and then she started crying... Like actual sobs. I'm not equipped to handle this situation! I have like two friends, and one of them's a cat!

"Let's go somewhere else," I say in a stroke of genius. Or at least to get out of the crowd. There's a person actually crying here and no one is stepping in!

Eventually we made our way to booth in a nearby restaurant, so as private as you could be in a public space, I guess?

"I don't have anything to tell you," Takamaki started, well no duh. We're both quiet people, I guess. What are your hobbies? Mine include driving myself crazy with my own thoughts as well as assaulting upstanding members of society. "It was just an argument..." Oh, she changed her mind quickly

"With Mr. Kamoshida?" It's not exactly rocket science.

This scene reminded me of those old detective novels that I used to like, where the sun was getting low, and it all started when the broad entered my office. She had no where to turn. I downed my 5th whiskey glass, and looked into her pitiful eyes... There would be a snappy back and forth where she'd tell me that she was being framed for murder. And I'd believe she was telling the truth because of her innocent... eyes. Also she was a women, so she couldn't possibly murder someone.

The 1920s were pretty sexist now that I think about it.

"You've heard the rumors right, about Mr. Kamoshida," Oh, so I was right, neat, "They're so not true. But that was him. I don't even know how he got my number... He wants me to go to his place... You know what that means... If I said no, he said he'd take Shiho off as a regular on the team... Volleyball is really important for her... I can't ruin this for her, but... He makes me sick! I can't take anymore! But Shiho... She's all I have left in that sorry excuse for a school," she sobbed, "...what should I do?"

What do you say to that, I could feel my hands clenching my knees and I didn't even notice... that's weird. But what could she do? I suddenly wished I could've been a little bit more helpful to Ryuji. Suzui and Takamaki didn't deserve this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dump this all on you, after all, I've barely even talked to you before... You probably just think I'm lying..."

"I believe you."

Takamaki seemed a little surprised, but more relieved. "You're so weird, most people just ignore me," That's the dream. "Are you really a bad person, are the rumors true? You don't seem like the kind of guy,"

"I've jaywalked before and I'll jaywalk again,"

She felt the insolence to laugh at my confession, "You know, I think we're kinda alike, you and I," So she noticed it too? I guess the rumors- "You seemed kind of lonely, like you don't belong," ExCuSe mE? I have two whole friends, count 'em! That's one more than you, Miss Shiho-is-my-only-friend! I'm not lonely. This conversation is over!

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, okay, maybe it'll continue for a little bit.

"I feel better now," She told me, "I think I'm going to head home." I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard that. Thank god she wasn't going to that creep. Maybe tomorrow I could ask her to get Suzui to help Ryuji... This whole thing sucks. Screw Kamoshida. "Don't tell anyone what I told you," As if they'd believe me any more than you. "I'll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida," Oh, I should tell her.

"Maybe ask Ryuji?" I offered, and she didn't seem to put off by the delinquent's name, like everyone else, "He's trying something..." I don't know how much I should give away right now.

She seemed to consider it for a bit before thanking me and leaving. Is this my good deed for the day? Hopefully nothing too bad happens to Suzui and Takamaki.

But part of me wondered why I told her to go to Ryuji instead of both of us. This whole thing felt familiar, which isn't a good thing.

I came home late because of that, and Sojiro was waiting for me. Obviously he was angry about it, but a little part of me felt happy that there was someone who was looking out for me. Whether out of concern safety or fear that I decided to join the Yakuza, I don't know... But it was more than most people.

Before I went to bed, Ryuji texted me, asking for my sage council on what Morgana said about stealing Kamoshida's desires. It must still be bothering him. But murder was a line you shouldn't cross, and I didn't want him to go somewhere I couldn't follow. The castle was bad enough.

I should probably text him back so he doesn't think I left him on read.


End file.
